The Holders
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Cuando camino por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente perdido. Las paredes se bañaban en sangre y al final solo una puerta estaba, esperando a que llegará a su trágico final. Más de una vez se pregunto... ¿realmente debió responder la llamada?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himayura Hideki-chan. Todos los derechos de "The Holders" están reservados a sus respectivos autores. **

**Escrito por: MimiChibi-Diethel.**

**Corregido por: An Bouwer.**

* * *

**The Holders. [1]**

**00. Introducción.**

_En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier pueblo, hay una institución mental o una casa a medio camino donde puedes intentar ir por un objeto. Había 2538 de ellos, pero 2000 se perdieron._

_Los restantes 538 jamás deben unirse. Jamás._

_Estás historias han sido recogidas de varias fuentes, muchas de las cuales son cuestionables, pero todos tienen una trama similar; ellas cuentan la historia de un número de objetos, los cuales, cuando se ponen juntos, traerán horribles consecuencias._

_La veracidad de estas historias está siempre en cuestión; así es como estaba pensado ser. Nadie sabe si esos objetos son reales, o si de hecho hay un número fijo de objetos que existen en el mundo que anhelan una reunión con los suyos. La especulación corre desenfrenada; parte de lo que hace a las historias de The Holders tan incitante es la posibilidad de cualquier persona de ir a una institución mental, preguntar por visitar a un Holder, y estar forzado a someterse a una prueba de fuerza para conseguir un objeto._

_Algunos de los Holders han posteado sus propias historias, añadiéndole misterio a una tétrica y enervadora serie. Los Holders por sí mismos han saltado a los campos del reino y sabiduría de tiempos inmemorables, y los objetos están inquietos por su reunión._

_Los objetos, aunque poderosos y temibles, carecen la habilidad de unirse libremente por su propia voluntad, y por lo tanto se ven obligados a convocar la ayuda de ciertos individuos. Estas personas se convierten en Seekers [2]; con historias tan retorcidas y detestables, como las de los mismos objetos. Estos buscadores han salido por 3 razones principales: buscar Poder, buscar reunión o buscar separación. Sus metas son conocidas por mutarlos en villanos y monstruos, y sólo podemos esperar que uno con corazón justo prevalezca sobre estos seres._

_Quizás haya una buena razón para que hayas llegado a este sitio, querido lector. Los objetos han de estar llamando._

_¿Responderás la llamada?_

—Son puras fanfarronadas—gruñó Romano, cruzado de brazos. Veneciano lo miro con confusión.

— ¡Es verdad!—gritó Inglaterra golpeando la mesa. Un brinco fue la respuesta de ambas Italias.

—_F-Fratello~ _¿r-realmente no crees?—preguntó su hermano, temblando por la repentina mirada insistente del inglés.

Romano miro a Inglaterra, él se mostraba tranquilo, pero había algo que le inquietaba. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Hay Skeers? ¿Los hay?—preguntó hacía él. Inglaterra alzo sus ojos verdes de la taza de té. Romano dejo salir aire de su boca, los ojos de Inglaterra no mentían.

—No hay ninguno. Por eso vine con ustedes.

Veneciano apretó sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas. Miró de reojo a su hermano, se mostraba serio, incluso cuando él sabía el miedo que el Reino Unido le causaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Veneciano, Romano no desvió en ningún momento la mirada de Inglaterra.

Tenía la misma mirada que cuando se enteraba que había un traidor en la mafia. Fría y analizadora.

—Los Skeers que necesito. Son ustedes.

Veneciano dio un salto de sorpresa. —_Ve~ _¿Cómo podemos ser nosotros? Acabamos de enterarnos de que existen.

—Largo de aquí. Gilipollas. —exclamó con enojo Romano, sacando una Beretta 92F, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Inglaterra.

Italia del Norte, chilló.

—_Ve~ _Tranquilízate _fratello._ Seguramente es una broma. ¿Verdad, Inglaterra?—el rubio se puso se pie, mirando directamente a Romano.

—Tú… ¿estás consiente de que…?

— ¡Vete a la mierda, dije!—un disparo paso rozando su mejilla, dejando una marca roja. Inglaterra gruñó pero no se movió.

—Italia—miró al castaño menor, quien temblaba en una esquina del sillón. — ¿Me crees?

—Si no sacas tu culo de mi casa ahora—la pistola se cargo de nuevo. —Tendremos una guerra.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Veneciano hizo lo mismo. —_Fratello~ _para, para.

—Solo una vez. —dijo Inglaterra. —En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental…

— ¡Cierra tú puta boca!—cuando Romano iba a disparar, su hermano lo detuvo, dándole un manotazo para que soltara el arma.

—…o centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar aquel que se hace llamar _**The Holder of the End.**_

Italia del Sur se puso delante de su hermano. El arma apuntando de nuevo directamente a Inglaterra.

Él sonrió. —Sabes que no se puedes deshacer lo hecho, Romano.

—_Ve~ ¿Fratello?_

Inglaterra avanzo a la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

—.—.—.—.—

La lluvia caía sobre el mar. El menor de las Italias cubriéndose con un paraguas de un color amarillo chillante. Las gotas de agua se fundían directamente con el agua del mismo mar.

—Ya está listo, señor—uno de los nativos de Venecia llego hasta él. Ofreciéndole amablemente un bote, en sus manos traía dos remos. —Déjeme decirle que si lo descubren, estará en graves problemas con los guardias. Por favor no delate que yo lo he traído hasta aquí.

Italia de Norte sonrió, abriendo sus ojos, con una mirada enternecida pero firme.

—Jamás traicionaría a mis propios ciudadanos. —tomando los remos y remplazándolos por el paraguas, lo paso de largo. —Así como jamás los pondría en peligro. Pagaré por su barco, después de regresar.

Comenzó a remar, importándole poco que terminara empapándose por la lluvia y el agua de mar. Seguramente Alemania no lo reconocería, se encontraba molesto, más que molesto, enojado. Enojado con su _fratello. _

_-Flash Back-_

_Inglaterra se había marchado. Veneciano miro a su hermano con cierto temor, cuando Romano había dado la vuelta hacía él, lo hizo con enojo._

— _¿Qué cojones crees que hacías creyéndole al cejotas? ¡Es más que obvio que solo nos esta viendo la cara de imbéciles como todos lo hacen!_—_había guardado el arma en su funda y estaba de pie mirando hacia Veneciano._

—_Lo siento, fratello~. Pero… ¿crees que si hacemos la prueba, surja algo?_—_dijo de manera inocente, Romano estallo._

— _¡Inclusive, si fuera cierto, joder ¿Quién coño, quien quisiera investigar eso poniendo en peligro su cordura mental?! ¡Nadie, Veneciano, nadie! Así que no me salgas con pendejadas y donde se te ocurra ir a donde te dijo el cejotas, ten por seguro que haré lo imposible para que Alemania desaparezca_—_gritó._

_Italia de Norte estaba en un silencio atónito. Sus ojos y boca abierta con sorpresa, Romano maldijo un par de veces y salio por la misma puerta que el británico._

_Llevó una mano a su pecho cuando recupero el sentido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Romano no solo había amenazado con declararle la guerra a Inglaterra, una potencia mundial que contaría con el apoyo de la Unión Europea, de donde ellos también pertenecían._

_También amenazaba con atacar, __**atacar**__ a su mejor amigo. ¡A Alemania!_

_Por primera vez en un siglo un gruñido acompañado de una maldición salió de su boca, poniéndose de pie, tomó una decisión firme que quizás haría que Romano lo odiará, pero él debería saber que no era tan tonto, su hermano debería haberse enterado que, desde que Inglaterra pronuncio la palabra __**Holder**__ se había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo su otra mitad le estaba ocultando algo._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

—_Fratello_ lo verá. Si no cree en esas cosas no deberá pasar nada—dijo bajito, el bote removiéndose con las pequeñas olas.

Sintió que su espina dorsal se estremecía y un frío le penetraba hasta los huesos. Sensación que tenía siempre cuando se encontraba cerca de esa Isla.

No le tardo más de tres horas llegar con la marea subiendo a medida que los truenos y relámpagos se expandían por el cielo. Decir que tenía miedo era poco a comparación.

El pánico y el terror ya eran parte de su ser. A Veneciano jamás le habían gustado las historias de terror, tampoco las tormentas, lo que más quería era sumergirse con Alemania en su cama y abrazarlo para tranquilizarse.

Pero Inglaterra le había dicho que no podía ir con nadie que no fuera Romano o él. Veneciano había rechazado la oferta de Inglaterra de ir con él, la isla era algo que no quería que nadie que no fuera él o su hermano conocieran.

Empujando el barco hasta que la marea no pudiera tocarla, pues sabía que lo necesitaría, no necesariamente por lo que había dicho Inglaterra. Cuando lo hizo, en ningún momento dejo de sentir miles de miradas clavándose en su espalda.

Italia dio un suspiró, no era buena idea cerrar los ojos. Solo suspiró, tratando de alejar todo el miedo con él. Y avanzó hacía el enorme edificio.

Aquel lugar había sido el indicado para Inglaterra e Italia. No solo porque Romano no podría cuestionarle que salio del país, si no porque Inglaterra sabía que ahí se encontraba el primero de 538.

_Isola di Poveglia._ [3]

Había sido el lugar elegido.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

[1] Los portadores.

[2] Buscadores

[3] _Isola di Poveglia. _[Isla de Poveglia]. Es una isla situada entre Venecia y Lido en la Laguna de Venecia en el norte de Italia. Un pequeño canal divide la isla. El turismo esta prohibido en esa isla.

Fue utilizada como cuarentena cuando la peste negra ataco. A principios del siglo XVI la ciudad de Venecia entro en pánico y mando a los enfermos a está isla (incluso a los que apenas presentaban síntomas). Se cree que alrededor de 16.000 hombres, mujeres y niños fueron llevados a la isla.

Se dice que gran cantidad de cuerpos formaron una 'capa' de ceniza pegajosa en la parte superior de la tierra de la isla.

En 1800 se construyo un lugar para enfermos mentales. Se dice que los pacientes del hospital comenzaron a tener terribles visiones de cadáveres y de fantasmas victimas de la plaga. Durante 1920 un medico responsable del lugar torturó a una gran cantidad de pacientes. Llevó a cabo terribles experimentos que él creía que lo harían famoso en la comunidad médica. […]

_Bibliografía: *http*:*/*/*www*.*mundoesotericoparanormal*.*com*/*isla*-*maldita*-*poveglia*/* (quitar asteriscos)_

* * *

**Notas de las autoras: **

**MCD: **Si son siglas XD me da cosa escribir mi nombre completo. ¡Hola señores, señoritas, hetalia fans! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado, tenemos fe en el proyecto uwú. Realmente es la primera vez que hago esto (de hacer el fic con otra persona) y me agrada, tengo a una buena escritora a mi lado uwu.

Como sea, amm…sobré el proyecto, creo que es necesario aclarar que es bastante extenso, como lo dice el prologó son 538 objetos. En pocas palabras les daremos algo que leer XD

Bueno, no es promesa, pero se trataran de subir dos capítulos por semana. Lunes y viernes.

Les prometemos que realmente no se van arrepentir de leer. Yo me enamoré de la Creppypasta, francamente, me enamoré más de las ideas que nos surgieron a An-chan y a mí :3 Así que ojala les haya gustado de verdad! Me esforzaré mucho y se que An-chan también lo hará.

Gracias por leer :3 Dejen reviews o se convertirán en buscadoras (?)

**An-chan: **Hello, everyone! Aquí An-chan saludándoles :3 So well~ Como dice Mimi-chan fe en esta historia, cuando me entere de lo que escribía quede completamente prendida de esto y como buena arrimada me incluí en el proyecto. –Ríe levemente.- De verdad, sé que a ustedes les encantara tanto como a nosotras y aún más porque habrán dobles actualizaciones a la semana… Espero… -Murmura bajo.-

Espero de todo corazón fangirl que sigan la historia y la amen, que dejan review para actualizar seguido (Chantaje plz) y en fin, mejor corto el rollo antes de que esto se alargue~

Me alegro mucho de hacer esto con Mimi-chan, de verdad. En fin, espero que lo disfruten~

See you later~

* * *

**An Bouwer & MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. The Holder of the End (parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himayura Hideki-chan. Todos los derechos de "The Holders" están reservados a sus respectivos autores. **

**Escrito por: An Bouwer.**

**Corregido por: MimiChibi-Diethel.**

* * *

**The Holders.**

**#1: The Holder of the End[1]**

**[Parte 1]**

La grava bajo sus pies crujía conforme avanzaba a la entrada de la institución, el sonido le desesperaba y el hecho de que aún sintiera las miradas en su espalda no ayudaba en nada. Se moría de miedo pero aun así no retrocedería, iría a ese sanatorio por el objeto que Inglaterra le había pedido.

—V-Ve… —Tragó en seco, un zumbido retumbaba en sus oídos y el sentir la lluvia caerle encima no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. —Mejor hubiera dejado que Inglaterra me acompañara… —Susurró para sí pero de inmediato desecho la idea, no debía permitir que alguien fuera de su país supiese de la existencia de aquella isla.

Miró hacia delante encontrándose con un edificio de gran estructura, estaba en malas condiciones debido al tiempo que nadie la había habitado, claro, a parte de aquella familia rica que solo estaba en el día para cuidar sus viñedos pero ellos no se hacían cargo de mantenerle en buen estado. Caminó y la grava fue remplazada por pavimento lleno de ramas, un sendero a la entrada se veía entre las hierbas altas, decidió seguirlo.

Recorrió unos cuantos metros y diviso la entrada, se apresuró aún más hacia la puerta e intento abrirla. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, estaba cerrada.

—Tendré que echarla abajo. —Retrocedió unos pasos y corrió hacia la puerta con potencia, su hombro y parte de su costado impactaron con el metal haciendo que este retumbara pero de ahí en parte solo eso, en cambio, el italiano cayó al suelo y sus huesos crujieron con fuerza. — ¡Wa! ¡Duele! ¡Alemania, ayúdame! —Chilló mientras la parte golpeada le punzaba de dolor.

Unas lagrimillas surcaron sus ojos y se levantó despacio, en su patético intento de entrar al lugar se había lastimado, apenas era el comienzo y ya quería irse de ese lugar.

—Ugh… Supongo que tendré que encontrar otra entrada. —Echó una mirada a sus alrededores encontrando otro pequeño atajo a su izquierda. —Sera por ahí… -Suspiró cansadamente y continuo por aquel camino sin rumbo.

Su mente divagaba mientras sus pies recorrían el camino, recordaba acerca de lo que Inglaterra le había dicho.

_-Flash Back-_

_Se aseguró por todos los medios de que Romano no se enterara acerca de su salida, lo que menos quería era que le diera una paliza y más por ir a aquel lugar. Tomó aire y tocó el timbre, un timbre que jamás pensó que tocaría, espero unos momentos hasta que la puerta frente a él se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad mediana y cabello oscuro vestido con un traje de mayordomo._

— _¿Yes? _

—_Sono Feliciano Vargas. _—_Anunció un poco nervioso, —Ahm… M-Me gustaría hablar con el señor Arthur Kirkland._

_El hombre le miro unos instantes._

—_Okay. Sígame. _—_Se hizo a un lado para que el italiano pasara y acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí. —El señor Kirkland está ocupado así que no le quite mucho tiempo._

_Feliciano asintió. _

_Anduvieron por unos corredores hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de color wengue, el mayordomo toco la puerta y segundos después recibió como respuesta un "adelante", abrió la puerta entrando después del chico._

—_Señor Kirkland, este joven quiere hablar con usted._

_Inglaterra levanto la mirada de los papeles que firmaba para posarla en Italia, se levantó de su asiento sin retirarle la mirada acercándose a él._

—_Está bien, puedes retirarte._

—_Con permiso. _—_El hombre salió dejando a ambos países solos. Un silencio incomodo invadió el cuarto el cual Inglaterra decidió romper._

— _¿Qué se te ofrece, Italia? –Frunció un poco las cejas, no se imaginaba tenerlo ahí después del incidente de hace unos días._

— _Yo… Quiero… ¡Háblame más acerca de los Holders! _—_Tartamudeó inseguro para después soltar aquellas palabras de golpe haciendo que Inglaterra abriera los ojos con sorpresa._

_Veneciano estaba que sudaba a mares, no entendía por qué había hecho aquello pero no podía irse para atrás con aquel asunto, su _fratello_ no le explicaba nada, evadía el tema completamente, solo se molestaba y lo mandaba a callar con maldiciones y amenazas._

— _¿Entonces…?_—_No recibió respuesta inmediata, se sintió desanimado no logro nada al ir con él. — Perdona, lamento haberte quitado tu tiem…_

— _¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?_—_La voz de Inglaterra lo interrumpió antes de que acabara, con un simple "Si" el mayor sonrió un poco, aquel criajo no era tan miedoso como creía… O tal vez era muy estúpido. _

_Un nuevo silencio ocupo el ambiente, Italia del Norte no estaba al 100% seguro de sus acciones e Inglaterra se sentía bastante aliviado de tener la posibilidad de que se cumpliera la recolección de los objetos._

—_Como les había dicho a ti y a Romano, en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental o centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Tendrás que ir al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar aquel que se hace llamar __**The Holder of the End.**_

_Veneciano se quedó callado mientras pensaba. ¿Aquello era todo? ¿De eso tenía miedo su _fratello_?_

— _¿Entonces solo se tiene que ir y preguntar por ello?_

—_Y algunas otras cosas más. —Advirtió Inglaterra con seriedad haciendo que el italiano se pusiera nervioso._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

En cuanto llego a la parte trasera del edificio salió de sus pensamientos, esa charla con el británico le sirvió de bastante.

Revisó con cuidado dando con una puerta trasera, una leve sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios, al parecer no era tan inútil como le decían. El acceso era únicamente bloqueado con un candado en la chapa, busco alrededor con algo para abrirla encontrándose con una piedra, era su día de suerte al parecer.

Cargó con cuidado el pedrusco y golpeo con fuerza la cerradura varias veces hasta que esta desistió rompiéndose en partes. Lanzo su "llave" lejos y entro con cuidado al lugar, estaba en completa oscuridad.

Un sudor frio le recorrió completamente, busco entre su abrigo una lámpara de mano y la encendió. Una tenue luz ilumino un poco apenas dejando ver el interior del hospital, era un comedor, algunas sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo al igual que unas mesas, las paredes sucias y deshechas por el tiempo. Tomó el valor que pudo y entró con paso cuidadoso.

Se movió como pudo entre los escombros de lo que parecían camillas y sillas de ruedas, no sabía por dónde iba así que solo anduvo a ciegas por los pasillos, abría puertas al azar encontrándose con el mismo escenario: cuartos con una cama y paredes destrozadas, algunas llenas de sangre y otros fluidos que realmente no le interesaba saber que eran.

Los ruidos de sus zapatos al hacer contacto con el suelo eran devueltos con algunos chillidos de cosas moverse, o puertas abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, pasos en los pisos superiores o incluso detrás de él no le calmaban.

Siguió un extenso pasillo que daba a unas enormes puertas grisáceas, las empujo haciendo un sonido oxidado. Una gran recepción se dejó ver, dirigió la luz antes de pasar por completo, una mueca de terror invadió su rostro.

Un ambiente pesado y maligno comenzó a sentirse en el lugar y sin previo aviso una campana comenzó a sonar, la piel se le erizo completamente. Algunos aullidos y gemidos de dolor se escuchan haciendo que cada vez Veneciano quisiera huir como todo buen italiano.

"—_Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar a aquel que se hace llamar __**The Holder of the End."**_

Las palabras de Inglaterra resonaron, mordió su labio con fuerza y se acercó al escritorio. El corazón se le paro de inmediato al ver un hombre de bata blanca con manchas de sangre, ojos completamente vacíos pero malévolos, en definitiva quería irse de ese lugar en ese instante. El hombre le sonrió de manera aterradora mientras le invitaba a acercarse, Feliciano no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo… Pronto se acabaría todo.

—Disculpe… _—_Aclaro su garganta como pudo. _— _Necesito ver al que se hace llamar **"The Holder of the End". **_—_En cuanto termino de hablarlos gritos y lamentos callaron como si el hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre provocara miedo a aquellos que incluso ya habían muerto.

El hombre tras el mostrador salió de este y con la misma sonrisa tétrica comenzó a caminar hacia una sección escondida del lugar, el italiano ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel lugar.

El silencio del momento fue interrumpido por unos murmullos que se convirtieron en palabras claras, Veneciano intento prestar atención a lo que decía pero estaban en otro idioma, uno que nunca había escuchado. Un pánico inexpresable atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que diera varias sacudidas, a pesar de que no entendía aquel lenguaje era como si aquellas palabras le dieran las cosas más horribles del mundo.

"—_Italia, todo lo que oirás es el sonido de alguien hablando consigo mismo en el eco de las paredes. Es un lenguaje que no comprendes, pero toda tú alma sentirá un terror indescriptible._

_Si deja de hablar en cualquier momento, detente y rápidamente grita: "Sólo pasaba por aquí. Deseo hablar". Si el silencio continua, huye."_

Esperó unos cuantos segundos y la voz callo.

— ¡Solo pasaba por aquí. Deseo hablar!_—_Gritó como Arthur le dijo, su tono era claro y firme cosa que le sorprendió… Nunca había hecho algo igual.

El hombre frente a él paro y la voz no volvió a escucharse.

Se paralizo completamente y una bruma comenzó a sentirse alrededor.

— "_¡Corre!"—_Gritó su mente, sus pies temblaron y retrocedió.

Jadeó con fuerza y comenzó a correr con fuerza a la salida, estaba temblando pero no podía detenerse ante nada, no si quería salir con vida.

—"_¡Fratello! ¡Doitsu! ¡Sálvenme!" —_Regresó a la recepción y sonrió un poco, le faltaba poco para salir. Atravesó de nuevo el pasillo por el que llego y salió a fuera, aún era de noche.

Corrió con desesperación a la costa, el bote le ayudaría a cruzar el mar y estaría a salvo, ¿No? Sus pupilas divisaron el puerto donde había llegado y un gemido de frustración escapo de sus labios. El bote estaba siendo alejado por las olas.

— _¡Cazzo! —_Se sacó el abrigo y los pantalones junó a sus zapatos, el frio golpeó su cuerpo pero poco le importaba, corrió al agua y se lanzó, se le estaban congelando los huesos y el líquido frio le estaba lastimando la piel. — _¡Merde!_

Movió las manos con fuerza impulsándose contra las olas, tenía que alcanzar el bote o la costa, lo que fuera con tal de huir lejos de aquel infierno.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

**The Holder of the End[1]: **El Holder del Fin

* * *

**MCD: **¿Qué tal mujeres y mujeros? (?) ¿Les gusto el primer capitulo? ¡Me encantó que les haya interesado el proyecto! Y espero que les siga interesando hasta que culminen todos los Holders. Por cierto me sentí amenazada ;w; no es necesaria la violencia, ni una Beretta 92F. ¡Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo! :3 Que se divide en dos partes.

Por cierto las actualizaciones se cambiaron a Domingo y Miércoles :3

**An: **Oh mi… Bueno, aquí les traemos el primer cap… Sé que notaran una diferencia en la narración y la razón es porque su servidora lo escribió –Se rasca la mejilla.-, espero les guste :3 Igual que Mimi-chan me alegro que les gustara el fic y espero que pronto tengamos más seguidores, así más disfrutarían la historia~ Total, nos vemos en el próximos capitulo, aunque es la continuación de este… ¿Qué pasara con nuestro Veneciano? ¿Doitsu lo salvara? ¿Morirá en el intento? ¿O Romano lo matara primero por haberle desobedecido? ¡Lean el próximo capítulo donde no se responderán las preguntas! :D –Huye.-

* * *

**An Bouwer & MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. The Holder of the End (parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himayura Hideki-chan. Todos los derechos de "The Holders" están reservados a sus respectivos autores. **

**Escrito por: MimiChibi-Diethel.**

**Corregido por: An Bouwer.**

* * *

**The Holders.**

**#1: The Holder of the End.**

_Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Romano._

Sentía sus extremidades congelarse, le dolía el brazo que había chocado con la puerta hace unos momentos, juraría que al día siguiente su piel tendría moretones. Decir que estaba asustado era poco. La lluvia caía sobre él y hacia que el agua se agitara aún más por los vientos que esta le ofrecía.

A pesar de que se estaba concentrando todo el tiempo en nadar, la sensación de que alguien le estaba persiguiendo, jamás se detuvo. El bote cada vez estaba más cerca, sintió una presión de alivio en su pecho, pero no duro más de tres segundos en desvanecerse.

"—_Si es que huyes, escucha bien Italia, por que si haces algo mal por minúsculo que sea, el Holder te atrapara y una vida en el infierno será el paraíso comparado a lo que te espera. —la voz de Inglaterra era clara y firme, un escalofrío recorrió a Veneciano. —Huye, vete. No te detengas por nada, no vayas a casa, no te quedes en un hotel, solo sigue corriendo, duerme cuando tu cuerpo caiga._

_Sabremos por la mañana si el escape fue efectivo."_

No podía parar, ante nada. Ni siquiera para subirse al bote y escapar a la orilla. Había desperdiciado valiosos segundos quitándose la ropa, y _eso _que lo perseguía se sentía mucho más cerca cada segundo.

¿Romano sabría que esto pasaría? ¿Por eso no quería que fuera? Pero la tentación de tener lo prohibido delante de ti, era mucha. Incluso él se veía sacudido ante ella.

—_Ve~ _¡_Fratello, fratello, _ayúdame! ¡Alemania!

No estaba completamente seguro, pero algo más que gotas de lluvia y agua de mar comenzó a escurrir de su cara, ¡oh! Pero por supuesto, eran lágrimas. El simple hecho de estar al borde de la muerte, le hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos, más de lo que el Holder lo haría si se presentaba delante de él.

—_Ve~ _Alemania. Ayúdame.

Paso de largo el bote. Sintiendo una oleada de temor cuando vio que nada _humano _ que hubiera visto, estaba sentado en el bote, tarareando una canción en un idioma antiguo pero alienígena. Justo como la voz que se escuchaba en el manicomio.

El miedo amenazo con paralizarlo, aunque siguió nadando, preferiblemente antes de volver a ver esa cosa. La paso de largo, Inglaterra jamás había hablado de monstruos, pero él ya se lo había imaginado. Los Holders no estaban solos.

Antes de llegar a la costa, hizo lo peor que cualquiera pudo haber hecho, miro de reojo hacia atrás; el escalofrío lo recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza hasta donde terminan los pies. Una bruma se extendía por todo el mar, dejando fuera de su vista aquel hospital y trayendo consigo miles o quizás millones de monstruos, tan horribles que aquel hombre de la recepción podía ser considerado como lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Aún así no paro. No obstante su cuerpo clamaba por un respiro y el aire era más frió que lo de costumbre. Por segundos se lamento de haberse desnudado para echarse al agua. La arena se sentía dura y fría en sus pies, no había un solo trabajador en aquel sitio, ni siquiera el que le había dado el bote.

Subió por las escaleras de concreto, estás le lastimaban al tener los pies descalzos. Corrió hacia el lado derecho, puesto que enfrente de él solo se encontraban puestos de mariscos y algunas casas pequeñas.

—Alemania. Alemania.

Tal vez era egoísta lo que pensaba, pero no lo podía evitar. Si Alemania estuviera en está situación ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Igual que su _fratello_? ¿Pensaría que es una broma o tomaría la misma decisión que él?

No se dio cuenta de cuando pero estaba en una de las zonas más concurridas de Italia, con su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que parará y le dejará descansar. Las personas parecían confundidas por su repentina aparición en calzoncillos, algunas mujeres chillando por la fingida vergüenza que sentían.

Italia del Norte rogó por que no les pasará nada. Después de todo eran sus ciudadanos, los tenía que proteger. Pero si el fallecía, la aniquilación de todo el país estaba en juego.

—"_Lo lamento tanto."_—masculló cerrando los ojos por un momento. Fijo su vista enfrente, casi tropezando por la torpeza en la que había entrado a su cuerpo.

La calle se cerraba delante de él, antes de eso dos se habrían a los lados. Está vez tomo el izquierdo, sabiendo si tomaba el derecho sería su perdición, pues igual que el camino recto, el derecho estaba bloqueado.

Entonces ahí cuando verdaderamente lo lamento.

Los ojos de Romano se abrieron con sorpresa, seguido de los ojos verdosos de España. El ultimo con una sorpresa y mezcla de incredulidad y risa, que rápidamente fue cambiada al ver la que su ex-subyugado ponía.

Tuvo la tentación de detenerse. ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba a Romano? Sus pies comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad.

— ¡No te detengas, joder! ¡Corre Veneciano!

Decepción y sorpresa, pero sobre todo, pánico. Fue lo que vio a través de los ojos de Romano cuando se quito los lentes negros, mirándolo de reojo le mando una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir el camino recto y no voltear hacía atrás.

El cuerpo de Italia del Sur se desvaneció hacia el suelo. Quedando sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia donde su hermano corría y se perdía lejos de su vista. Seguirlo sería un error.

—Romano ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Ita-chan?—preguntó el español poniéndose a su altura. Ninguno de los dos notó que la niebla ya se había alejado.

—_Fratello…_—.

El cuerpo del jefe se tenso. La voz de Romano era queda, frágil y con mucho dolor, pocas veces lo había visto así y era algo seguro de que odiaba verlo de esa manera.

— ¡Jefe!

La puerta de atrás se había abierto de nuevo. Dos hombres vestidos de un fino traje italiano corrieron hacia la segunda Italia, importándoles poco que sus finos trajes se ensuciaran, se pusieron de rodillas ante él.

— ¡Romano!—.

La voz de España sonaba muy lejos de sus oídos a pesar de saber que se encontraba a su lado. Sintió enorme ganas de echarse a llorar en sus brazos, de hacerle saber que quizás está sería la última noche en que viera a su hermano.

Todo estaba perfecto hace algunos minutos. La velada con España y los jefes de la mafia, a quienes consideraba como familia. La demostración de disparos que le había dado al español, sintiendo la oleada de orgullo que portaban su familia y su antiguo jefe.

Todo se había hecho mierda. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue incorporarse, voltear hacia su familia con los ojos más duros y fríos que alguna vez tuvo.

España lo observo con sorpresa y horror incluido. Lo que venía venir, sería un caos.

—"_El dolor que ha pasado Inglaterra toda su vida, será poco." _A partir de esté momento, entramos en guerra con Inglaterra.

No basto más para que los hombres de traje se metieran dentro de la mansión. Había órdenes que dar.

— ¡Romano! ¿Qué estás diciendo?—gritó España tomándolo por los hombros, zarandeándolo para comprobar que estaba cuerdo.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a tú casa. No me gustaría involúcrate en esto.

Abriéndose paso al quitar suavemente sus manos de sus hombros, se metió de nuevo a la mansión cerrando la puerta antes de que España pudiera decir algo de nuevo.

—.—.—.—.—

El amanecer estaba llegando, delante de él se expandía un hermoso paisaje _El lago de Como _siempre había sido uno de sus sitios favoritos. Las casas modestas y los ciudadanos que se levantaban para un día de trabajo, el olor a pan que salía de las chimeneas de las panaderías.

El aire, el agua, las plantas removiéndose. Todo comenzó a verse borroso. Pudo ver una mano extenderse enfrente de él, pequeña y regordeta, como la de un niño pequeño. La capa negra se ondeo, alzando con ella pétalos de heliotropos. Los ojos azules resplandecieron una vez más.

La oscuridad reino en él.

—.—.—.—.—

Romano sintió una presión en su pecho que lo hizo desfallecer. Un hombre viejo pero fuerte lo sostuvo antes de que tocara suelo. Nadie se detuvo, pues cada uno tenía algo que hacer.

—No tiene que preocuparse por mí. _Don _Salvatore.

—Un niño como tú no tiene que pasar por esto. —dijo calmado, guiándolo a un sillón. —Además mi _Sottocapo _[1] se está encargando de todo.

El castaño sonrió. —Sabe que he vivido más que el más viejo de aquí.

—Tienes razón. A comparación tuya soy un niño en cuna—echó una carcajada y acomodo el sombrero que portaba en sus piernas. —Aún así eso no impide que me preocupe por ti, _bambino. _[2]

El capo sabía que a Romano le tranquilizaba que usaran su lengua natal para tranquilizarlo. Era como si se sintiera protegido por las palabras. Pero está vez no era el caso, Romano se mostraba duro con lo que había dicho. El hombre suspiro con tristeza.

—He estado en guerras, _bambino._ Más de las que yo quisiera aceptar, desde que era niño hasta ahora mi _famiglia _[3] me ha dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante, desde los _soldatos_[4]hasta mi fiel _sottocapo_.

—Yo también he estado en guerras. Las tuyas son como juegos de niños para mi—dijo intentando de que el anciano no lo desacreditara, al escuchar sus propias palabras se estremeció. —Lo siento…

—Ninguna guerra es cosa de niños. Las muertes, los heridos, la sangre, la tortura. —sus ojos azul claro estaban fijos en los verdes de Italia del Sur. —Mi querido _bambino _¿sabes la carga que conlleva la guerra y aún así quieres iniciar otra? Lovino, no se que motivos tengas, pero antes de pensar en ti mismo, piensa en tus soldados, en las familias de ellos…en tú hermano.

Los ojos del Sur de Italia se cristalizaron, no tardó mucho para que las lágrimas cayeran. El anciano se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo, los jefes de otras familias y los subyugados se detuvieron a ver la escena.

—A-Arthur Kirkland…m-mató a mi hermano…—chilló aferrándose al saco del anciano.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso. Los jefes y algunos de sus _sottocapos _conocían al menor que se hacía llamar Feliciano Vargas, pero todos habían oído de él, de cuan orgulloso estaba Lovino de tenerlo como hermano. También conocían a Arthur, habían hecho algunos tratos con él en el pasado.

— ¿Estás seguro?—. Preguntó incrédulo otro Don.

— ¡Yo lo vi, _merde_!—gritó con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en la tela del saco—sentí como se desconectaba de mí…hace pocos momentos.

—Yo no lo creo—dijo el anciano al cual se aferraba, el castaño alzo la mirada incrédulo. —No estarías tan calmado si eso hubiese pasado. Quizás el pánico te jugo una mala broma.

— ¿Qué dice…?

—Digo que, si aún no has visto realmente a tú hermano sin pulso o en un charco de sangre…aún hay esperanza—y le dio una sonrisa, como las que le daba cuando era un niño y Romano lo conoció.

—Yo…—.

—Corre—.Lo volteo para que quedará a espaldas de él y le dio un ligero empujón.

A Romano no le hacía falta más motivación.

Cuando el viento pego en su cara, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente lo tomó solo para ver que era de la única persona de la que no quería saber.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Vuelve a llamar y…!

—Encontré a Italia. Cerca del Lago Como—y la llamada se corto.

Inmediatamente Romano se transporto hacía allá a través de un helicóptero patrocinado por un Don que estaba en su espera, no tardo más de media hora en llegar al lugar saltando de un paracaídas y aterrizando a un kilómetro de donde se encontraba Inglaterra.

Corrió hacia él solo para ver que Veneciano estaba tumbado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido, su respiración subía y bajaba con normalidad, el sentimiento de alivio inundo a Romano quien se desplomo de rodillas frente a Italia, acariciando con suavidad su cabello, como si el solo hecho de pensar en perderlo jamás hubiera estado.

No debió mirar a Inglaterra o quizás este se hubiese ido al momento en el que Romano apareció. Pues en ese momento su cabeza estaba siento tocada por la punta de la Beretta 92F que antes había estado más lejos. Los ojos de Romano no mentían, dispararía en cuanto el inglés se atreviera a hablar.

—Escúchame…—pidió bajo. —Si cometes una tontería, Italia será el sacrificado no solo tú o tu mafia.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses, idiota cejudo—apretó el gatillo, sus ojos presas de la ira. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda lo dejaste ir? Tú sabías que el que tiene la oportunidad…

—Eres tú. Lo se. ¿Es que no lo ves? Era la única forma. —dijo simple, como si no hubiera un arma apuntándole.

Romano tembló de rabia. — ¿La única forma? ¡La única forma mis cojones! Bastardo de mierda. —quitó la pistola de su cabeza, para dispararle en una pierna. Inglaterra hizo una mueca de dolor, pero evito el grito.

—Entiende Romano…—.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres que entienda? ¿Qué mi hermano casi se muere por tú puta culpa? ¿Eso quieres que entienda?—de nuevo disparo, está vez al estomago.

Una mancha de sangre quedo impregnada en el suelo. El británico jadeo. —En-Entiende…lo que separó tu abuelo…ha regresado.

La beretta cayó de las manos de Romano, sus ojos verdes pegando a los de Inglaterra se abrieron con incredulidad y terror. — ¿Qué dices? Debes estar de broma…—.

—Tenemos que buscarlos Romano, ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme. Mejor dicho, son los únicos que quiero que me ayuden. —las heridas habían comenzado a sanar por lo que fue más factible para el rubio sentarse.

—Y-Yo…—la mirada pasó a Italia, quien parecía felizmente dormido. —Yo…

—No puedes hacerlo tú solo. Necesitas a Italia así como él te necesita a ti—dijo sin quitarle ningún momento la mirada de encima. —_Él _renacerá si no hacemos nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Cuánto sabe de esto?—la voz de Romano era seca, sin rastro de emoción lo cual sorprendió a Inglaterra.

—Lo básico. Le explique lo que es un holder y acerca del primero de ellos, **The Holder of the End.** Sabe que buscamos su separación, y así destruir esos infernales objetos para siempre.

Romano se arrodillo tras la cabeza de Italia, alzándola con sumo cuidado la descanso sobre sus rodillas. Había una flor en su cabello.

—"_¿Heliotropos?" _Necesito aclarar mi mente. Responderé a la hora que se me pegue la gana. Largo de mi país antes de que cambie de opinión y tengas a la mafia más poderosa tomando Inglaterra.

El conocido como Arthur Kirkland por los humanos no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Alemania, Alemania!—se había ido corriendo cuando vio a sus aliados llegar a la pradera.

Romano se quedo en el mismo lugar, observando de lejos. El abrigo no le quitaba el frío que había sentido desde las palabras de Inglaterra. A lo lejos vio a Japón hacer una reverencia hacia él, Alemania ni siquiera hizo contacto visual.

Italia había despertado un día después de que lo encontraran. Romano no se quiso separar de él todo el tiempo que estuvo inconciente, incluso Don Salvatore pidió que durmiera pero el castaño no se había inmutado. Estuvo en vela hasta que Italia tuvo los ojos abiertos de nuevo. Sintiendo el alivio sobre sus hombros se lanzó sobre él, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo quería abrazarlo. Su hermano correspondió el abrazo sin romper el silencio.

—_Ve~ _¡_Fratello_, apresúrate!—gritó, los tres tenían la mirada en Romano. — ¿_Fratello_?

Al ver que la mano de Italia bajaba y esté tomaba una actitud preocupada, Alemania intervino. — ¿Qué sucede Italia?

— ¿Italia-kun?—llamó Japón, pero los hermanos Italia tenían un choque de miradas a lo lejos. Romano comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a su hermano y tomando su teléfono celular.

—Don Salvatore, por favor promuévame un barco a _Poveglia… _No, no estoy loco—sonrió con gracia. —Asegurase que al momento que parta, uno de sus hombres llamé a Arthur Kirkland, él me debe estar esperando en el puerto o no tendrá lo que desea.

Salvatore interrumpió su orden, sus palabras hicieron que Romano escondiera la mirada y mordiera su labio.

—…Si algo malo pasa. No deje que mi hermano se encargue de la mafia. —dijo y cortó inmediatamente la llamada, apagando su teléfono.

—Italia-kun ¿Romano-kun no vendría con nosotros?—preguntó de nuevo Japón, logrando sacar del trance a su amigo.

—No…supongo que no…—miró a Alemania, sus ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación. —Creo que yo tampoco. Los veré después.

A ambos países les tomó por sorpresa está declaración. Alemania le sonrió [hizo una pequeña señal] a Japón antes de ir tras Italia. El castaño volteo hacia el rubio negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes venir, Alemania. —sonrió triste. —Lo siento. —y se marchó.

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, mirando como su mejor amigo se marchaba sin mirar un momento hacia atrás.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando piso la playa se sintió febril, la tarde estaba en su mayor esplendor con el sol metiéndose dándole un toque entre rojo y naranja que le encantaba observar con España en los parques de Venecia. Solo que ahora no había sensación de felicidad, si no de una profunda molestia y temor que lo recorría por todos los huesos.

Dejo el bote cerca de la playa, solo que lo volteo para asegurarse de que la marea no se lo llevará. Supuso que eso le había pasado a Veneciano, aunque realmente solo era eso, una suposición. No habían tocado en toda la semana el tema.

Hecho una última mirada y recordó la "ayuda" que Inglaterra le había ofrecido, un poco de magia para proteger la barca. Bufo, hastiado, ese maldito ingles siempre estaba presumiendo acerca de utilizar magia pero él no le creía.

Dio una mirada descuidada a la isla, intentado que el temor que sentía no se hubiera reflejado en su rostro. Incluso si sentía brisas heladas y miradas por todos lados no paro su avanzar hasta la puerta. El sitio era un completo asco.

Sus botas crujieron al pisar algunas cenizas y huesos que aún no se terminaban de disolver por el paso de los años, se alegró un poco de que Feliciano hubiera ido de noche, así no se tuvo que topar con aquella escena. Negó y decidió no pensar mucho en cuanto tardaba un cuerpo en degradarse, recordándose que no estaba en un sitio del todo normal.

Del abrigo rojo que portaba saco una llave oxidada que daba con el candado que tenía la puerta. Aún se preguntaba como Veneciano había abierto la puerta, pero era mejor no entrar en detalles y mantener la cabeza fría para lo que estaba por venir.

El tan solo entrar ahí le causaba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. El sitio estaba más oscuro de lo que hubiera pensado, tenía una lámpara en el bolsillo que le podía ayudar pero desistió, preferiría comer una hamburguesa de América antes de encender la luz y ver las sombras moverse aún mas.

El atardecer iluminaba un poco el sitio y le mostraba la recepción. El sonido de las teclas de una maquina de escribir tecleándose y algo agachado. Sin dudar más y apretando su mandíbula con fuerza se encamino hasta ahí.

—Vengo a visitar a **"The Holder of the End"**—dijo simple sin mirar un momento al hombre.

La cara se alzo mostrando las cuencas vacías del mismo hombre con el que había tratado Italia, Romano tuvo que agachar la mirada solo para asegurarse de que la expresión puesta era la misma que tiempo atrás le había descrito Roma. El sujeto no mostraba la sonrisa tétrica, si no una expresión de horror, como si estuviera observando con aquellos ojos vacíos al que le daría una infinita tortura por la eternidad.

Romano se mantuvo firme, aunque el estomago se le revolvió al momento en que el sujeto le dio la espalda después de una señal para que lo siguiera. Su espalda no estaba y la bata comenzaba hasta donde estaban sus glúteos, mostrando los nervios y columna vertebral.

Habían bajado por escaleras que Romano jamás supo que se construyeron, a ese lugar ya no le llegaban los rayos de sol y solo podía confiar de su vista para mirar por donde iba sin perder de vista a su guía. Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, la adrenalina y el miedo carcomiéndolo a cada momento, apretó los puños y el culo, tenía que mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

El hombre sin ojos se detuvo delante de una celda, en ese momento los murmullos se acabaron. Romano de inmediato se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera él?

—S-Solo pasaba por aquí, deseo hablar—dijo a tropezones, el miedo inundo su cuerpo por completo. Retuvo un suspiro de falso alivio cuando los murmullos regresaron.

Su tétrico guía abrió la puerta para él, cuando Romano paso a su lado solo pudo notar una sonrisa en él, tan horrenda que tomo una bocada de aire, la sonrisa no decía nada más que: "_Si él no te mata…nosotros lo haremos."_

El cuarto estaba completamente asilado del mundo exterior, sin ventanas o alguna cosa que pudiera brindarle luz, drenaje o agua potable. En uno de los rincones se encontraba algo o _alguien_, Romano tuvo grandes dificultades de ver en la oscuridad.

Escuchaba varios murmullos venir desde ese rincón, no era inglés o alemán, tampoco español u otro idioma conocido en la tierra. Aquello traía algo en las manos, como si lo estuviera acuñando.

De nuevo Romano trato de mantener su cabeza fría. Tenía que mantener la compostura y no mostrar ni un poco de miedo, sereno…

—"_Fusosososo~"._ —Como deseaba que España estuviera a su lado. — ¿Qué pasa cuando todos están juntos?

Poco a poco la criatura fue dándose la vuelta. Por la oscuridad solo pudo ver la silueta que lo miraba fijamente. La mirada que sentía era la más penetrante que jamás hubiera sentido, conteniendo una tristeza y un odio más grandes que el de cualquier persona mortal pudiera soportar.

—Los humanos serán corrompidos por algo más grande que su mismo Dios. —fueron las primeras palabras que aporto.

Romano sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escuchar tan aterradora voz, aún así no despego la mirada de él.

—Todo comenzará cuando el reloj de en la hora de los muertos. El sol se oscurecerá, no habrá salvación ni para la más pura alma que este en el mundo. _Él _descenderá y nadie podrá evitarlo. Cualquier cosa que el toque caerá muerta antes sus pies, el silencio se convertirá en ruido y el ruido pasará a ser silencio. […]

—.—.—.—.—

Abrió los ojos, enfrente de él el mar se extendía a plenitud. La luna siendo reflejada en el, no había estrellas en el cielo puesto que este mismo comenzaba a ser más claro conforme pasaban los minutos.

"_Huye." _

Fue lo que escucho en su cabeza, un escalofrío termino por despertarlo, la sonrisa que le puso el 'recepcionista' apareció de nuevo en su rostro, recordando el pensamiento que le transmitió antes de entrar con el Holder.

Corrió hacia el barco, rápido y sin voltear un momento hacia atrás. Apenas y pudo sorprenderse de que el barco estuviera a pocos momentos de ser llevado por las olas del mar. Echo carrera y salto quedando justo en el momento que las olas arrastraban el barco al mar, no había remos, solo el mar impulsándolo hacia delante.

Algo jalo el barco hasta donde se encontraba un antiguo puerto. Romano solo se dejo guiar girando la cabeza hacia atrás, solo para ver que había una sola figura parada en donde antes había estado el bote. Una capa de niebla paso y para cuando se fue, aquel sujeto se había ido.

El barco entro en contacto con la arena y la magia de Inglaterra que protegía el barco desapareció por el aire.

—Estas a salvo. —suspiró el rubio sin cansancio. Miró hacia Romano, se encontraba inmóvil en el bote, aún de pie, mirando hacia la nada.

—_Fratello, fratello_—Italia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a abrazar a Romano. Él no se inmuto ni un poco. — ¿_Ve~_? ¿Hermano?

Inglaterra lo miro inspeccionándolo con cuidado. Había sentido al llegar una fuerza abrumadora salir de la isla, había algo peligroso en ella, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho pero que el Holder _viviera _ahí, hacia que la fuerza lo tambaleara un poco.

Italia busco la cara de su hermano, cuando miro sus ojos se echo hacía atrás con sorpresa. — ¿¡_Fratello_!?

El británico corrió hacia donde estaban ambas italias, el menos con cara de susto y el otro sin mirarlo siquiera. Mirando de reojo el temor de Veneciano, Inglaterra tomo valor y miro la cara de Romano. No mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos parecían los de un muerto, sin brillo alguno.

—Está en trance—dijo el rubio tocando el hombro del castaño mayor. — ¡Hey, Romano! —lo zarandeo con fuerza. Pero no funciono, el inglés comenzó a preocuparse. — ¿puedes escucharme? ¡Romano!

Italia del Norte dio un paso al frente y empujo a Inglaterra hacia atrás sin mucha delicadeza, el británico iba a protestar cuando vio a Veneciano alzar la mano y darle una fuerte bofetada a su hermano, haciendo que se tumbase en la arena.

— ¡Lovino,no me dejes!

Romano dio un pequeño salto, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos y miraban a Italia con terror. Paso un minuto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y llevo su mano derecha a la boca para segundos después vomitar sobre la arena.

El amanecer había llegado, no había rastro de oscuridad y solo tres personas se encontraban en aquella playa.

Inglaterra miró detrás de Veneciano, esté ultimó con la mirada escondida. Romano aún no había terminado de vaciar su estomago y solo ver el charco de fluidos le producía más nauseas.

Feliciano dio un paso hacia su hermano, agachándose frente a él sin importar que sus botas se ensuciaran, Romano trato de apartarlo, pero Veneciano tomo su mano entre la suya e hizo que lo mirara.

—No importa que. No importa que pase _fratello, _recuerda que siempre te estaré esperado de esté lado. —dijo tristemente. Romano se sorprendió y alzo la mirada solo para ver que Italia también estaba llorando. — Solo nosotros podemos proteger a las personas que amamos, y desde ahora nos protegeremos mutuamente.

Inglaterra los miro antes de caminar hasta el bote y tomar algo que sobresalía de el, un pequeño trozo de hoja antigua. Veneciano lo siguió con la mirada mientras retomaba camino hasta ellos, Romano intentaba no seguir vomitando.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso. El rubio le paso la nota con las cejas fruncidas.

"_ numquam esse simul._"[5]

* * *

[1] Es el subjefe de la mafia. En caso de que él "Don" este incapacitado.

[2] Niño.

[3] Familia.

[4] Soldado.

[5] Nunca deben de estar juntos, en Latín.

* * *

**An: **So well~ ¿Qué puedo decir? Ame este capítulo, realmente me encanto… ¡Mucho! Oh pequeña Mimi-chan me conmoviste profundamente(?)… -Saca sus pañuelos.- Ains… Apenas estamos empezando con esto y ya me pongo así… No me quiero imaginar cuando lleguemos a los demás capítulos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y bueno, si les gusto dejen un review y/o agreguen a favoritos :3

**MCD: **¡Antes que nada, ofrezco una disculpa! El capitulo se retraso por mi culpa a causa de unos problemas que tuve, pero espero que por lo pronto no vuelva a pasar así que ¡lo siento mucho! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me hace muy feliz saber a An-chan le gusto mucho ;w; ojala que a ustedes también. ¡Gracias por los fav's y los reviews!

Dejen reviews~

* * *

**An Bouwer & MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. The Holder of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himayura Hideki-chan. Todos los derechos de "The Holders" están reservados a sus respectivos autores. **

**Escrito por: An Bouwer.**

**Corregido por: MimiChibi-Diethel.**

* * *

**The Holders.**

**#2: The Holder of the Beginning[1]**

Romano había ido a aquella isla y exitosamente regresado con vida junto al primer objeto, ¿Eso debería alegrarle, no? Habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero ahora estaban en buen camino, debería estar feliz, ¿No?

A decir verdad, no lo estaba del todo, el ver a su _fratello _en ese estado le deprimió bastante llegando al punto de querer retirarse pero no podía, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí con tal de que aquellos objetos no le hicieran daño a nadie. No quería ver a nadie sufrir.

Miró a su hermano quien dormía 'plácidamente' en la cama, apenas llevaba una horas dormido por lo que suponía que tardaría un buen rato en despertar, ya hablaría con él mas tarde. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan y a la vez no despertar a Romano, nada bueno saldría de que se despertara.

—_Avant[2]_. –La puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver al rubio de ojos verdes, Veneciano sonrió como saludo e hizo una señal para que se acercara, a pesar del miedo que le tenía, el hecho de que ahora estuvieran juntos en algo le hacía perder un poco aquel temor.

— ¿Cómo está? –Su voz se escuchaba un tanto ronca.

—Ve~ A dormido todo el rato, así que no estoy muy seguro… -Echó una rápida mirada al escuchar un gruñido de parte del castaño, río al darse cuenta de que el culpable había sido su estómago. —Pero físicamente está bien, creo pero no puedo asegurarlo realmente ya que como no somos humanos no podemos ir a un hospital a que nos revisen.

Inglaterra asintió en silencio.

Hablar en ese momento no era exactamente lo más inteligente, era mejor esperar a Romano para así explicarle completamente a la Italia menor. El ambiente se volvió incomodo en un santiamén.

Pasaron los segundos y solo tres respiraciones acababan con la paz de la habitación.

—_Cazzo…[3] _Lo que menos quería era ver tu maldita cara al despertar. –Exclamó con enojo Italia del sur a la vez que se levantaba quedando sentado. —Sí que te gusta joderme la vida, Inglaterra.

—Roma–

— _¡Fratello! _–Veneciano interrumpió al británico y se lanzó sobre su hermano ahogándolo en un abrazo, — ¡Estas bien! –gritaba sin soltarlo mientras que el otro intentaba quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Chigi! ¡Claro que estoy bien, _fratello stupido[4]_! ¡Déjame ya!

El rubio solo los observaba mudamente.

—.—.—.—.—

Un par de ojos se movía nerviosamente de una persona a otra, ahora mismo –o más bien después de que Lovino comiera algo y se aseara- se encontraban en una gran sala sentados cada quien en un sofá haciendo así que todos pudieran escuchar la charla pero el problema era que no sabían cómo comenzar.

Romano no quería contarle nada a Veneciano e Inglaterra quería soltar toda la información de una buena vez. Qué problema.

Italia del norte decidió que era mejor comenzar de una vez, sea como sea: —Entonces… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué si se tiene que separar tenemos que reunirlos? –Su voz se escuchaba con verdadera confusión.

—Veras Italia, como ya les había explicado, existieron 2538 objetos pero 2000 se perdieron. Tal vez no lo sepas, incluso a mí me ha tomado bastante tiempo descubrirlo. La persona que hizo que se perdieran los objetos y sufrió las consecuencias de eso fue tu abuelo, el Imperio Romano.

Feliciano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y llevo una mano a su boca, no creía lo que Arthur le decía pero al ver a su hermano con una expresión de miedo le hizo entender que era verdad.

Bajó la mirada y siguió escuchando.

—El hecho de reunirlos es para que nadie más lo haga, al estar todos ellos juntos pues… -Rascó su cabeza un poco sin saber cómo continuar. —Hay varias teorías, desde que puede ser el fin del mundo o conceder poder, mucho poder.

—Entonces… Tenemos que evitar eso, ¿No _fratello? _No quiero que nada le pase a Alemania ni a Japón, tampoco al Hermano España, a nadie.

—Tsk, claro que sí, -Se cruzó de brazos mientras frunció el ceño, el hecho de pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a su ex jefe.

—Pero m queda otra duda. —dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos de nuevo. —Si has dicho que somos los únicos buscadores, ¿Cómo alguien podría reunirlos?

Inglaterra suspiró. Romano lo miro y habló: —Idiota. No te tragues los cuentos del bastardo cejon. Como si fuéramos los únicos capaces de tener los objetos, cada humano y país, cada forma con forma de vida en esté planeta tiene acceso, en cualquier caso, el hecho de que tengan el objeto es porque tienen mucha suerte.

—O lo han robado de otros—dijo Inglaterra. —realmente no hay un número predilecto para cada objeto, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que reunimos. Puedo sentir donde hay un objeto, pero no de que objeto se trata. Los Holders no me lo permiten.

—Oh…—Italia se encorvo, no tenía nada más que decir.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos en esto, -Inglaterra sacó algunos mapas y fotografías del portafolio que traía consigo, colocó los papeles en la mesa frente a ellos. —El siguiente lugar donde deben de ir es en mi casa, el hospital se llama "The Asylum[5]". –Les mostró una foto del lugar. —Quien debe ir eres tú, Feliciano. –Miró directamente al castaño quien solo trago en seco.

— ¡Maldición ¿Por qué carajo tiene que ir Veneciano?! –Italia del sur se levantó de su asiento con enfado lanzando miradas de odio a Inglaterra. — ¡Iré yo! ¡La última vez que fue mi estúpido hermano las cosas casi acaban mal!

—No. –Arthur ni se inmuto por el comportamiento del italiano, intentaría calmarlo, no quería volver a recibir una munición de su arma. —Esta vez irá Veneciano, como dices la última vez casi se falló ya que fue el Seeker erróneo. Tú debías haber ido primero y como ya lo hiciste ahora es turno de tu hermano.

— ¡¿Y si no sigue un patrón como supones?!

—Tendremos que comprobarlo.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya. –Hablo Italia del Norte apenas en un susurro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Inglaterra y un portazo anunciando la salida de la habitación de Romano acabaron con la plática.

—.—.—.—.—

Bajó del su Isotta Fraschini T8[6] con cuidado y paso por el camino que llevaba a la instalación, el cemento bajo sus pies estaba húmedo, en la casa de Inglaterra siempre estaba lloviendo.

Se paró frente a la entrada de aquel edificio de aspecto tenebroso, pasó una mano por su cabellera castaña y como pudo ordeno mentalmente a sus pies moverse en dirección a la puerta. Metió la mano en su abrigo y saco una llave, una sonrisa de alegría se instaló en sus labios, Inglaterra la había dado como entrar y esta vez su cuerpo no sufriría golpes como en la otra situación… O eso esperaba.

La puerta soltó chillido en cuanto la empujo para entrar, hizo una mueca de molestia por el ruido. Cerró la entrada y sintió un casi alivio al haber ido de día aunque apenas comenzó a andar unos gritos desgarradores retumbaron por las deterioradas paredes del hospital haciendo eco en sus oídos, un escalofrió le recorrió pero apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio valor para continuar. Avanzó de forma cautelosa hacia la recepción, donde un hombre de tal vez no más de 25 años se encontraba anotando cosas en una libreta tras del escritorio.

Se colocó justo enfrente y hablo firmemente: — _Perdono[7]_ Vengo a visitar a aquel que se hace llamar **The Holder of the Beginning.**

En cuanto termino de hablar los gemidos de dolor pararon al igual que en el primer hospital al que fue, de verdad aquello era tan irreal, los muertos le tenían miedo algo peor que ellos mismos. El joven frente a él alzo la mirada y sonrió de forma burlona como si estuviera diciendo: _"Vaya estúpido". _Se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la mesa sin decir alguna palabra, Veneciano le siguió, cauteloso, igual sin hablar,

Caminaron hacia un corredor a la izquierda que estaba en absoluto silencio y el italiano se sorprendió, se suponía que no tendría que haber un camino en esa dirección ya que pasando por ese lugar te toparías con un muro y del otro lado encontrarías un jardín, entonces se dio cuenta, aquel pasillo no debería de existir en la institución.

Sus pasos no producían ningún sonido, intento resoplar pero nada salió de su boca, los lamentos no volvieron en ningún momento y aquello le desesperaba, por lo menos el oír unos gritos salidos del infierno le calmaban aún más que el eterno silencio en el que se encontraba.

Quiso distraerse así que llevo la vista al joven, sus pasos tampoco hacían ruido y caminaba de lo más tranquilo por el lugar como si eso fuera lo más natural. Decidió ver más a su alrededor pero el guía paro en una puerta frente a él, dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar por el camino anterior dejando a Feliciano solo y confundido.

Tomo la manija empujándola hacia abajo y con eso abrió la puerta, no hizo sonido alguno mientras entraba, apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación un placentero olor a perfume inidentificable inundo sus fosas nasales sus ojos quedaron cautivados con aquel cuarto, era lo más precioso que había visto: sillones mullidos a la vista, espejos de marco de oro, alfombras de colores agraciados.

No alcanzo a ver por completo la morada ya que la figura de una hermosa mujer que acunaba algo en sus brazos capto por completo su atención. Si bien se dejaba cautivar por la belleza de las hembras, ella no tenía comparación.

Entre más veía a aquella dama se daba cuenta de que en realidad no cargaba nada en sus brazos, solo aire, jadeo un poco y el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio, como el pasillo anterior.

Tragó en seco y se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía.

— ¿Por qué están separados? –Fue lo único que se escuchó y la mujer se dirigió a él.

—Todo ser humano pereció por el poder de los objetos, cada horrible evento, guerra, violación y muerte fueron a causa de querer conseguir aquel poder. La razón de la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue porque cada líder de esos países ansiaba supremacía ante todos los demás. –No dejo de ver al castaño ni hablar en ningún momento, sus labios se movían soltando aquellas palabras con tal claridad que Veneciano creía que jamás lo olvidaría. —En las Guerras del Opio la Dinastía Qing cayó y eso no fue todo, más de 60 millones de personas murieron en vano solo por el capricho humano. –Sonrió maliciosamente, —20 millones de vidas pérdidas en una Guerra Civil Rusa… Oh, qué pena por aquellos hombres, mujeres y niños que murieron, y ni hablar de las violaciones que sucedieron con tal de que algunos soldados desquitaran su frustración.

Italia del Norte solo escuchaba, cada palabra se adentraba en su cerebro, casi penetrando lentamente, impregnándose en él.

—Tan solo la persona que está ocupando tú mente en estos momentos, ha causado uno de los mayores daños en toda la humanidad. El Imperio Romano debió caer tal y como lo hizo.

La cuidad de Roma fue fundada en el año 753 a.C. por los gemelos Rómulo y Remo a las orillas de Tíber, está pequeña ciudad floreció y creció hasta llegar a ser considerada durante la época previa a la Republica, superior a sus vecinos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a medida de que se apoderaba de más territorios. ¿Pero que se necesita para obtener más territorios? Exacto, —sus palabras parecían adivinar lo que estaba pensando—guerras.

Él anhelaba el poder más que nadie, sus generales lo admiraban por eso. Por qué les conseguía tierras, mujeres hermosas y riquezas. Su base siempre fue esa, aprovecharse de lo que apenas podían defenderse y expandirse por el mundo, no dejando que nadie se revelara. Los rebeldes que buscaban tomar control del gobierno eran asesinados las formas más atroces que puedas imaginar. Estrangulados con las manos de su propia familia, sumergiéndolos en sangre y viseras de animales en estado de putrefacción, cortando sus genitales.

Muchos países incluso ahora se preguntan ¿Cómo un pequeño pueblo agrícola situado a las orillas de Tíber pudo crear el Imperio más poderoso del Occidente? Y ¿Una vez creado por que se vino a bajo?

Italia solo pudo recordar en ese momento a dos personas, ambas con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sacro Imperio Romano…y Alemania.

—La sociedad del Imperio Romano contenía un gran afán por la guerra y la dominación de otros pueblos que contrastaban en gran medida con un gran amor a la vida rural. De lo que no cabe duda es que la conquista del Imperio se llevó e su mayor parte a la fuerza y en ocasiones con la más extrema brutalidad.

Hubo más de una ocasión donde docenas de mujeres y niñas fueron cruelmente violadas y despojadas de su vida. Los hombres se satisfacían con ellas, incluso tú querida persona.

La sonrisa del Holder alerto los sentidos de Italia, quien intentaba mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Quería irse, quería gritarle que se callara, que su abuelo no era malo.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. La brutalidad de los asesinatos, las violaciones, la discriminación de la gente que no es igual a la suya. Ellos aunque intentaban ocultarlo, también lo vivían.

La anarquía militar fue uno de los aspectos de mayor importancia. Se produjo una ausencia casi constante d una autoridad central duradera y durante la cual los soldados de los ejércitos fronterizos, de los límites imperiales, designaron y eliminaron emperadores a su voluntad. El descontrol fue tal que las provincias de Occidente y Oriente se dividieron para formar el Imperio Galo y el Imperio de Palmira. En un intento de hacer frente con sus propios medios a los peligros exteriores que amenazaron el Imperio.

"No confíes en nadie, espera la traición." Fue lo que uno de los emperadores le dijo a tú persona especial antes de morir. Desgraciadamente no lo escucho, tal vez estaría vivo de ser así.

Dirigió otra sonrisa a Italia, está le helo la sangre.

—Al final lo que lo llevó a la locura fue encontrarnos y encontrarlo. —sonrió, Italia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Tú persona especial tenía un plan, encontrarnos y obtener mucho poder, un poder que le permitiera conservar su gloria.

—"_Italia, partiré en un viaje al que no me puedes seguir, lo siento."_—había sonreído al decirlo. —_"Te prometo que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos."_

—Su error fue confiar en la otra persona. La persona que lo mató fue una que más lo amo, tú no conocías a esa persona. Pero su guerra los devastó por completo, al final la persona especial de tú persona especial, fue quien lo mato.

Los ojos de Italia se desenfocaron. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Había escuchado perfectamente!

Su abuelo….había sido asesinado.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con esa información.

Al terminar de hablar la mujer cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo, Italia Veneciano vio el cuerpo y se acercó a ella lentamente, su visión se nublo y poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia.

—.—.—.—.—

El ruido de una puerta azotando y unos gritos de una voz conocida le hicieron abrir los ojos, parpadeo intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del amanecer, el sol le cegaba un poco.

— ¡Feliciano!

— _¿Fra-Fratelllo?_-Se incorporó como pudo y Romano se sentó a su lado para ayudarle, apoyo su mano al costado contrario y entonces sintió algo suave y frio, giro la vista y soltó un grito bastante fuerte. Se abrazó de su hermano buscando protección mientras este mostraba una expresión de asco.

El cuerpo de una mujer yacía junto a él.

Inglaterra bajo del coche en el que había llegado con Romano seguido de dos hombres de traje, apenas hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos individuos fueron donde el ente, se colocaron guantes de látex y sacaron algunas cosas para preparar el cuerpo y llevárselo.

Uno de los hombres reviso el cuerpo y encontró una nota.

—_Mr. Kirkland, look at this[8]_

El británico se acercó y tomo el folio que le extendían, hizo una mueca apenas visible y fue donde ambas Italias.

—Romano, Veneciano, miren. –Les pasó la nota y los castaños la observaron con cuidado.

"_Aut si non congressi sunt dependet.[9]"_

* * *

[1] El Holder del Comienzo.

[2] Adelante.

[3] Carajo.

[4] Estúpido hermano.

[5] Mejor conocido como el Asilo de San Juan en Lincolnshire, en Londres, fue construido en 1852 y desde 1990 ha estado abandonado. Se dice que los pacientes que llegaban a este lugar eran tratados con choques eléctricos.

[6] Un auto Italiano(¿?)

[7] Disculpe.

[8] Miré esto.

[9] "Depende de ti si son reunidos o no." en Latín según traductor google.

* * *

**An: **Y ahm… Aquí está el capítulo… -Suspirando.- Realmente lamento el retraso, esta vez es mi culpa y bueno, no tengo excusas pero como compensación puedo decir que ya viene las vacaciones y las actualizaciones serás más seguidas… ¿No? Oh, total, no tengo mucho que decir hoy así que –Rascándose la mejilla.- Gracias por sus favoritos, follow y reviews, eso animan mucho para seguir con esto pero también no olviden que los reviews son importantes ya que nos ayudan a conocer su opinión con la historia, si les gusta o no y cosas así… En fin, no hago más rollo. Nos vemos~.

**MCD: **¡Muchas gracias por los fav's! owo ¡Dejen muchos reviews, que no me pongo a investigar historia por nada! uwu

* * *

**An Bouwer & MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
